Rain Dance
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: A heavy storm makes a Night Elf woman slip down a steep hill, where she is rescued by a curious Tauren shaman. A spark of wordless lust turns their situation into a night they'll never forget. No Dialogue. NSFW, Lemon


_Hello hello again, my readers! Its time to continue my series of Warcraft Fan Fiction. Let us take a journey into a tale of forbiddon lust, a tale of an unlikely couple… Then skip most of the story to get to the smut. You guys know me by now, haha. Please remember, this story is not safe for work, nor school, nor any sort of public place. May cause a warming sensation in the pants, shortness of breath, or flushed expressions. You've been warned, haha!_

**Story Contains:** Multi-racial sex, Doggystyle, and Little to no Storyline

* * *

**Rain Dance**

Alieana rushed through the pouring rain of Teldrassil, chilled to the bone. Her shivering was more like a furious twitch. Torrents of rain had suddenly crashed down upon her in the middle of her hike for herbs. If she didn't get back to Dolanaar soon, the herbs would marinate with the added water and become a worthless goo. Splashes of water dripped down her fair purple skin. Her long waterfall of purple hair streamed heavily behind her, soaked with rain. Gripping her staff and trying to shield her herb bag from the rain, she skipped and jumped between thick foilage and saplings.

Thunder split the sky and she shrieked in fear, losing the rhythm of her running and falling! The precisely wrong time to fall, she tumbled over an embankment into a lower region. Aliena yelped as she tumbled head over heels, sideways and upside down as she rolled through the scores of dead leave. A loose branch slashed the strap of her shirt and one of her breasts spilled out, nipple erect from the cold. She groaned when she came to a halt, landing in a mess of arms and legs and plant life. Spitting leaves, she sat up at last, holding her head. Her white, softly glowing eyes peered around as her vision slid in and out of focus. Small cuts from unforgiving brambles had left cuts here and there on her slender body, and the fall had left her dizzy.

Alieana looked up as a broad, horned shadow fell across her. She weakly put out a hand to defend herself, but it was right then that her staff had decided to land directly on her head. It snapped in half on impact and she yelped doggishly, a lump forming on her head. She wavered on the spot as the massive figure watched her with mild interest, her eyes falling closed. Gravity took effect, pulling her backward into a bed of muck and leaves. The skirt of her outfit rode up as the rain pattered her curvacious legs, and the rest of it was half town away from the fall. For lack of better words, she was half-naked and very much on display. She moaned quietly as she slipped into unconsciousness, only praying that the huge figure would not molest her unconscious body.

A pair of massive hands gathered her up, and it was a broad shoulder that bore her weight to a nearby cave. A hidden encampment awaited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alieana awoke damp, naked, and covered with bear furs. She gasped lightly, trying to sit up. A huge hand pressed against her, squishing up against her boobs and making her lay down again with a grunt. She started to protest, but thunder boomed outside and startled her into silence. The warm, cackling fire lit the cave, shadowing mighty shadows and wonderful detail. Not wanting to fight her captor in her current condition, she opted to look around instead.

Her herb bag lay on its side, the contents removed, very organized. Peacebloom, Earthroot, Mageroyal, and Silverleaf, it was all there. The herbs themselves lay on drying cloths so that the inner nectars would not turn to mush and make the plants worthless. Her clothes lay out on a display of rocks, including, much to her embarrassment, her underthings. She felt a warmth rise in her cheeks, and she hid her mouth and nose under the furs she was covered with. Her bra had been shredded on one side during the fall and would be useless to wear, she noticed. When she saw her underwear, she panicked briefly, grabbing herself between the legs. Had she been captured and raped in her unconsciousness!? …no… no she hadn't. Her finger bashfully explored her womanhood. But, she was neither sore nor sticky anywhere in that area. Electing to continue scanning the room she saw a hulking figure sitting beside her, watching her closely. She let out a little mewl of fear. It was big. It was hulkish and had horns, a muzzle and massive limbs… a tauren! Alieana wanted to cry out in fear, but her throat constricted and she could not. She pulled the blankets fearfully up to where her eyes were peering over the hem.

The tauren tossed his shoulders a bit, one after the other, snorting and shaking his head a bit. He was midnight black in color, a golden nose ring shining in his nostrils. His handsome blue eyes contoured his smell, which was quite bad. The rain had raised a furious smell from his fur, not unlike a wet frostsaber. The gentle curve of his horns, shined and sharpened, told her he had seen battle before. Alieana flinched when he reached into a side pouch, was he going to slay her where she lay? He dropped a hunk of wood on the ground between them. It flowed with magic, sprinkling sparkles of healing across her aching body. She gasped silently as little cuts and bruises faded away into nothing.

Squirming a little in the ticklish aura of the totem's magic, she knew he was a shaman. Alieana knew they would not be able to talk with one another, so she thanked him with her eyes. She sat up, the furs and blankets falling away. Her luscious breasts, rounded and soft with dark nipples, made his eyebrows jump with interest. She mewled defensively, reaching to pull the blanket up to cover herself. But, he was much faster. Not liking that she was sitting up so soon after being hurt as she had been, he once again palmed her chest and pressed her down. She shrieked, her face coloring when his large hands pressed to her and made her lie down again. His expression changed when he grabbed her, and his eyes jumped to her flushed face. Then, they returned to her breasts, where his hand lingered. He caressed her as he moved away, getting a wonderful eyeful of the exotic creature he'd brought to his encampment. She was hairless and no doubt fragile compared to tauren women, but she was certainly very beautiful…

Alieana looked up at the tauren shaman with a careful expression. Obviously he didn't think she was recovered enough to go anywhere, he wouldn't even let her sit up. But, apparently he liked her breasts. Rolling her eyes a little that males did not change no matter the culture or faction, she let out a little high-pitched moan when he tweaked on of her nipples. Angrily swatting at his massive hand, she pulled the furs up to cover herself. Flushed and embarrassed, she watched him smile in what seemed to be approval.

Satisfied that she was alive and well, and rather perky in the nipples for that matter, the tauren rose. She looked up at him from where he lay. Getting up and tending briefly to the fire, he stemmed the cold winds outside with its warmth. The wind howled and fought the trees outside, the torrents of rain pounding the landscape. It would not let up anytime soon, he knew. Knowing that his ward would not attack him while nude and chilled as she was, he turned his back on her to remove some of his armor. She watched as he unfastened his cloak, removed his shoulderpads, his armor and hoof-wraps. He set aside a massive two-handed mace that could easily crush a rock the tauren's size. Before long he was down to a simple black tabard and pants. Grooming himself with a simple brush, he watched Alieana out of the corner of his eye.

She meekly watched him for a long time, not really sure what to make of the whole thing. Checking once more to see if she'd been violated, she found no evidence that anything had happened. She could only imagine the pain of a tauren penatrating her unconscious body, surely their penises were as big as the rest of them. Why had he captured her? Why was she naked? Why had he healed her, were they not from opposing factions? Shouldn't he have killed her out there, as she lay in the muck at his feet, or at least leave her there to catch an illness and die by morning? So many questions spun in her head she jumped a little when she saw him waving a flask in front of her face. She turned on her side to accept it. Pulling the stopper she drank greedily, then broke into a fit of coughs as it stung her throat like fire. The tauren erupted into deep laughter as he watched the night elf woman try to gulp down the hard cider like it was water. She sputtered and coughed, turning over to expel the burning liquid from her throat. On all fours she coughed and spat a few times, grunting like she'd been tricked. He passed her a separate flask after that, looking apologetic. He smiled as she tested the liquid inside with her finger. Finding it to be water she drank deeply. He allowed her to sit up to drink, making sure she didn't drown herself in the process.

Alieana passed the flask back to him, which he took. Standing, he invited her to follow him to the cave entrance. Getting up, she wrapped the fur blanket around herself like a towel and came slowly after him. He pointed out into the rain, where a lone wooden totem stood in the mud. Blue, watery swirls of magic danced around it. She could not read the symbols since she was neither tauren nor shaman, but she looked up at him none the less. He smiled sideway, squatting down to draw something in the dirt. His massive hands swept at the dirt floor to clear a good space to draw. He made a little stick figure with horns, then pointed to himself, then a little shape that looked like the totem outside. After that, he made some clouds and pattering dots across his drawing. Alieana gaped at him. He was making the rain with that totem outside! What a wonder! She gaped at the swirling forms of magic and symbols on the totem itself. It must've been influencing the weather around it for miles!

He looked at her, and she looked back, slowly rising to her feet. Lightning split the sky and thunder exploded, shaking the very ground they stood on. Alieana cried out, flinching away and crashing headlong into the shaman. He grunted unexpectedly, crunching into the slate wall. Her weight pressed him down, down, down. His thick-furred back scrapped shards of slate off of the wall, and pieces rained around them as he skidded to a sitting position. There was a long silence.

She had buried her face into his furry chest, and was sitting on his lap with one leg on either side of his waist. The fur blanket lay in a heap near the fire where she'd literally jumped out of it. She shivered, the tips of her pointed ears quivering in fear at the explosions of sound in the sky. But, that wasn't what worried him. His tabard had ridden up, and the tip of his penis was sticking out of the band of his pants.

The tauren shaman looked upon her somewhat needily. She, a young female night elf, astride in his lap and completely naked. Her luscious breasts were easy to behold, and her womanhood was pressed to him. Her pubic hair had only half dried and was clinging to her, the scent of herbs and spices climging to her skin.

Alieana looked at him, her gaze settling upon the male organ that was sticking out at her. She flushed, turning her head embarrassedly to one side and resting her head on his shoulder. How embarrassing, how embarrassing… to jump at lightning and end up in the arms of a tauren like this. Naked, wet… and a little aroused. Her curiousity got the better of her, and she looked down at him once more. It was not shaped like the ones she'd seen in books, nor like the ones from lovers in her earlier years. It was huge. It was thick. It was hairless and… growing. She stared in shock as his abs tensed a few times, over and over as he grew aroused at her. She looked him in the face, only to find it colored like hers. It was a curious expression of permission.

Squirming under her a little, he tossed her into the air a few inches with a quick pop of his hips. She yipped helplessly, coming back down to find his pants had been pulled down. She sat upon his bare, hairy lap like… like a lover would. No! No she would not! She began to squirm away, revolted at the very thought that she would even CONSIDER him~!

He leaned forward and nibbled at her left breast. Caught off guard she moaned, grabbing the back of his head desperately. Her mind said no, but dear Elune that tongue! Her breath came out in gasps as he experimentally put his massive hands on her hips. She moaned aloud, arching her back and begging him no. But, he did not understand her pleas and her body language told him yes. His penis erected rapidly into something Aliena thought was a second mace of his! She looked down with a reddened face as he suckled her luscious tit in his mouth while lifting her to be speared on his manhood. She whimpered in slight fear, but the heat. The heat was overtaking her, the thought of being touched and fondled and kissed… the simple life of an herb-gatherer left her little time or opportunity for passion, much less sex.

Groaning pitifully, she grabbed him by the horns as his tongue went across her nipple once more. She cried out as she grew warm between the legs, as his tip neared her. It touched her entrance and she twitched a little, afraid its sheer size would hurt her.

The tauren looked up at her with a flushed, panting expression as he moved her into position. His back pressed to the cave wall and the night elf on his lap, he looked her over. She was beautiful. Stray raindrops had speckled her body, dribbling down to her crotch and dripping onto him. Her breasts, their perky little nipples were hard from the cold and arousal from him. He watched as she bit one of her knuckles, whimpering softly as her cheeks flushed a darker shade of purple. Deciding from her body language that she was embarrassed, but not saying no, he pulled her down onto him.

She cried out, long and loud. Her private lips parted and parted to make room for his massive penis. Her legs widened as far as she could make them as she slid down upon his shaft. Groaning, she dug her nails into his shoulder, resting her forehead on his. He grunted, nuzzling her a little before tossing his hips. She bounced, as did her breasts and buttocks. Alieana yipped, a long ripple going through her hair as he thrusted her.

Who knew how long to sex lasted. All she could remember was a fiery haze of lust and odd smells. She heard him grunting as he moved within her. She could feel herself bouncing and taking his manhood into her, over and over. But, Alieana felt removed and feverish. Her mind said no, it was forbidden. But dear Elune, her body said yes… lost in a feverish fire she gave in, and gave herself to him completely.

She felt him rushing her to the blankets. Felt him pull out at the last moment to spray his seed across her belly and breasts. She cried out as her own orgasm washed over her, sticky and hot like syrup. She could feel his massive arms around her as he held and kissed her everywhere. Her neck came away with furious love bites, her breasts worshipped and played with. She even remembered when he put furs over a large stone and bent her over it.

He took her from behind, holding her hair in a tight grip and bending her body like a bow. Once more he pulled out to squirt his load upon her. His huge, pulsing organ left her shrieking in orgasm. He groaned as the splash hit her luscious backside, but she didn't care. Lost in a whirlwind of lust for a tauren of the horde, she experimented with him. Loved with him. Gave herself to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alieana awoke alone the next morning, sticky in more ways than one. The rains had stopped, and the fire was but hot coals in the burning pit. Furs had been draped across her, and her clothing was now dry. The tauren was nowhere to be seen, and she could not sense the magic of the totem outside either. He'd gone. Saddened for a few moments, she brightened when she saw her herb bag nearby. It bulged with all the herbs she'd picked, plus a few extra peacebloom he must've found for her.

She got up and dressed herself, finding another drawing in the dirt that the shaman had made. Two little stick figures, one with horns and a smaller one without. There was a heart-shape drawn around them. She sighed a little, smiling. She guessed that crossed language and faction lines as well. Stepping out into the wood once more, she found a strong stick to act as a new staff, and began to make her way back to Dolanaar once more. Alieana flushed a little, a private smile on her lips as she realized that he'd stolen her bra and made off with it. She giggled lightly, humming as she found the roadway and walked barefoot to make her way home.

**THE END**

* * *

_Not too shabby, I don' think. Please leave a review if you have a moment. I'd also like to hear any scenarios or pairing requests you might have. Who knows, I may just do a short about the pairing you ask!_


End file.
